


Reading Moves

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [29]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouen and Koumei get together to play a round of chess.
Relationships: Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Kudos: 6





	Reading Moves

**Author's Note:**

> short~

The pieces were lined up on the board. Koumei observed the pieces and the body across from him. Kouen's poker face was perfect, but his body twitched in certain ways that told Koumei precisely what he planned to do.

With his own body still and eyes trained on the board and his brother, Koumei watched Kouen take the opening move. He moved his own piece against it. And thus the game began.

"You're impervious as ever," Kouen commented.

"I've had practice," Koumei said. "Trying to get past your eyes has proven one of the most difficult challenges of my life."

"And somehow, without knowing how, you can always read me."

"Your body twitches in certain ways depending on the move you'll make. It's minute, but present enough."

"You can read minute movements?"

"I've grown up with you."

"That certainly does help." Another move. Koumei made his own, slowly driving Kouen into a corner. Kouen realized he had lost control, and that he never had it. He laughed.

"Aniki?" Koumei asked, confused.

"I have never had control of a battlefield like you, and you rarely ever even entered it," Kouen said, as the final move was played. Koumei pinned him. "I could never beat you."

"... I know. Just as much as I've always known I wasn't going to beat you in a real fight."

"Strengths where they are."

"Strengths where they are. We were always exactly where we needed to be."

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeee


End file.
